everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Roman Goodfellow
Roman Goodfellow is a 2018 introduced and all around character. He is the son of Robin Goodfellow which everyone knows by the name of "Puck" from Shakespeare's'' A midsummer night's dream.'' Despite having the role of a jester of the king's court; Roman is more fond of his father's aftermath occupation and would want to push the boundaries other than just being the king's joker. Thus residing the rebel side. 'Character' 'Appearance' Standing about 5'9 ft in height, Roman is considered the tallest among his group of friends. He originally has a dark and messy brown hair before he died it to platinum blonde and having it "neatly" brushed up, when he got admitted to Ever After High. He has a light olive skin tone, with a few freckles on his face; that becomes visible during summer and a pair of auburn eyes. He wears a sleeveless brown vest with a furry hood on the edges, supported with a black waist belt that carries some of his potion bottles and a small bag attached on the right; loosely resembling to an aviator jacket. Underneath he wears a white buttoned shirt with a red ribbon that closes his collars together and a knee length shorts. He also wears finger-less gloves on both hands. Roman is more comfortable wearing sandals than wearing closed shoes, although he does in special occasions. Some say his get up is in appropriate during lab hours which he will just resort to putting on an actual lab coat. 'Personality ' ((TO BE EDITED SOON)) 'Hobbies and Interests' Potion making - Roman is very experimental whether on the things he does or the ones that he loves to do like Potion making. Despite the amount of explosions on his face, Roman would always find ways to create a potion for every situation. He would sometimes perform them inside the desolated part of the enchanted forest due to "that is where the gold is at". Gardening - A weekend hobby Roman shares with his grandmother, because of this hobby, Roman becomes more aware of what plants to use on his next "potion creation" and more knowledgeable about plants that are dangerous, just by looking at the texture and coloration. Singing-''' As off this may sound to other fairy tales, Roman is able to sing decently all thanks to his best friend Orion. He found Orion rehearsing for a performance his father had set up for charity. Roman soon took interest and have asked him if he could teach him how to sing, and in return Orion taught him (while King Oberon's back is turned). Teaching Roman to "find his own singing voice", as years went by, Roman was able to develop his own voice and is more able to sing along side his friend. Which led him to ask their other group members (William and Pierre) if they can form a singing boy-band and upload it online, which all of them agreed to doing later on. Fairytale '''How the story goes A midsummer night's dream 'How does Roman come into it?' ((W.I.P)) 'View on destiny' ((W.I.P)) 'Relationships' 'Family' Robin Goodfellow / Puck ((TO BE EDITED)) Grandma Goodfellow Roman describes her as "a sassy grandma who will hit you with a silver spoon", this means two things; One, Grandma Goodfellow is warm-hearted and would spoil her grandchildren making them feel like royalty, she is very concerned about Roman and Astra' s well-being, although she doesn't have favoritism between the two, she looks like she cares more about Roman, as she will always send texts about her day before asking how is Roman doing in school, how is he eating..etc, there are times she would visit the school just to hand him a hand made blanket. This is because she is worried if Roman is not able to handle his Destiny without having his father around to guide him. And Two, She is willing to stand up for her family, she is soft-spoken then later she can be loud and intimidating whenever someone tries to hurt her grandchildren. (And yes she has the tendency to really throw a silver spoon at you). Astra Goodfellow ((W.I.P)) 'Friends' Orion Fayhorn (BFFA) Some say that these two should never be nowhere near one another, it is like a raging whirlwind meets a lit firecracker as these two can be troublesome when together. Orion and Roman have a strong brotherhood since childhood and growing up, both of them paid respect to each other's decisions when it comes to fulfilling their own destinies; none of them would question each others' stand on their destinies, They would also protect each other from anyone that goes against the other. However it can be troublesome for both of them being roommates, such as Orion would come in the door only to be caught in the explosion coming from one of Roman's experiments, and Roman being unable to sleep because of Orion's constant yammering of a speech his father kept sending to him. Needless to say these two do not have much difference with their parents in terms of friendship. But one thing is for sure, Orion would never see Roman as another servant in the story but more of a loyal companion. He always kept in his mind that without the Goodfellows, some stories would not exist. Faye E. Sylphia (BFFA) William Fox At first, William is quite annoyed of Roman, all because whenever Roman strikes up a conversation with him; Roman would never stop talking and sometimes would keep asking questions. This made William to resort to answering in a pessimistic way which triggered Roman's "inner sage", William is surprised how Roman was able to comprehend his point of views, how open minded he was to William's destiny and the role he is to play. It took long enough for William to finally get himself comfortable around Roman and is thankful that he had came along. On their spare time they will both spend it inside the enchanted forest, and both would help one another to meet their needs however whenever Roman's flight speed cannot go head to head with William's agility, making Roman lose him somewhere, only to find one another soon after. Belladona Kairos Bella is very confuse of what to make up of Roman, His eccentricity somewhat sends Bella questioning "What the hell is up with you?!". Although as time went by Bella is slowly getting along with Roman and would share each other's interest, however, Bella's appearance startled Roman as it reminded him of someone he and Orion once knew but this does not stop their friendship. There is one time Bella saw Roman alone in the dorm room wearing a unicorn onesie while he is crying his eyes out which Bella resorted to sending a few butterflies inside the dorm room to cheer him up. Don Pierre Baltazar Roman met Pierre one time inside the enchanted forest, when Pierre was retrieving an enchanted item for his general villainy class, Pierre reached his hand inside a hole and grabbed hold on what he thought was the item, he pulled hard only to pull out Roman who has ten glowing mushrooms in his arms. The two exchanged a look for a while, when Roman spreads his wings, Pierre got startled, stumbled and fell in a shallow pond. He is surprised how colorful a fairy's wings are in Ever after high, telling Roman later on that Fairies back in the Fairieppines don't have wings. They came across one another again when he saw Roman with Orion inside another class that apparently the others are taking as well, which led all five of them to form a group (Orion,Roman,William,Bella and Pierre) 'Pet' Daisy is Roman's black cat, ironically it is a boy. Roman found out that Daisy had followed him when he got to Ever after high and have brought Daisy in with him, however he keeps him somewhere hidden from Mr.Grimm or any of the staff. Daisy helps Roman to get ingredients for his potions from a hard to reach places. 'Romance' Roman is aware how vital the role of the love potion is in the story, but thanks to his Grandma Goodfellow, he believed that no love potion can outmatch the true force that it imitates. However, he can see how love can make people do crazy things. 'Enemies' ((TO BE EDITED)) 'Quotes' 'Other Roman's Content' Roman's Playlist Roman's Diary (soon to be posted) Roman's Log (soon to be posted) 'Trivia' * Roman gains his horns during Legacy day and stayed ever since. * His Hogwarts house is Ravenclaw. * Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Fairies Category:A Midsummer Night's Dream Category:CrystallizedWings